Desquiciado
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: Y ahí estaba otra vez frente a él. Su dulce mirada perlada se había ido, solo quedaba el recuerdo. Aquel ser que lo miraba, lo atormentaba reclamándolo como suyo. Era sangriento y repulsivo. Serie de Drabbles de terror, misterio o suspenso. Historias independientes de las otras.
1. Chapter 1

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimot

* * *

La noche se apoderaba silenciosamente de aquel lugar, le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante; lo que veía ya no tenía sentido. Su mente era una gran distorsión, todo lo que llegaba a sus ojos era una ilusión. Una ilusión que se encargaba de torturarlo y lograba provocarlo para que se lastimara. Dejaba cicatrices en su blanquecina piel, ya no sentía dolor. Su único recuerdo que quedaba le servía de analgésico.

Quería morir, pero _** ella**_, ella no se lo permitía.

Se encerraba todos los días, no salía para nada. Ya no ingería alimentos, solo quería provocar su muerte. Escuchaba los ecos de la puerta, alguien estaba ahí. Queriendo verlo. Pero eso solo provocaba que sacara su navaja y se hiciera otra herida, quería morir; pero su presencia no lo dejaba.

Rondaba por ahí, era ella. Su mujer… solo que esa mujer se había ido y había dejado un ser que le atormentaba.

Y ahí estaba otra vez frente a él. Su dulce mirada perlada se había ido, solo quedaba el recuerdo. Aquel ser que lo miraba, lo atormentaba reclamándolo como suyo. Era sangriento y repulsivo.

Era un sucio monstruo obsesionado con él y el un desquiciado por quedarse ahí… vivo. Era su Hinata, un vil monstruo disfrazado de ella. Usando la piel de ella.

* * *

**N/A:**

Antes que nada una disculpa por mi desaparición he tenido uno problemas por ahí y por eso no podía parar por aquí En cuanto mis continuaciones les pediré mas de tiempo. Soy una escritora descuidada y perdí todas mis historias junto con las continuaciones que tenia T.T. Asi que tengo que volver a escribir y la verdad no recuerdo como eran los nuevos capítulos que iba a publicar. Me tardare mas tiempo, pero por el momento les dejo este extraño Drabble que me salio de mi cabeza XD

Saludos!


	2. La muerte

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto.**

**Drabble 2| Desquiciado.**

**L**a **M**uerte

* * *

Esa ocasión lo llevo hasta este punto.

No le importo ser infiel a su prometida, si es que le podía llamar así. Su compromiso era por obligación, pocas palabras intercambiaba con la pelirosa que su padre le había conseguido como futura esposa, pero aun así el engaño fue un hecho.

Nunca se pensó como un hombre infiel, pero esa noche ese pensamiento se fue por la borda, esa piel blanca como la de el que a causa suya se tornaba rojiza. Esos suaves y delicados labios que inmediatamente quiso probar, su cabello… todo le encanto con tan solo verla.

No le importo dejar a sus compañeros de trabajo con la palabra en la boca, sigilosamente se acercó a ella y se presentó.

Uchiha Sasuke —. Su voz fue dura y mostro media sonrisa.

La morena lo miro y sonrió, sus blancas mejillas se llenaron de un tenue sonrojo que el Uchiha no pasó desapercibido.

—Ammm… S-soy Hyuuga Hinata— Respondió el saludo del** Uchiha.**

Un simple instante que lo llevo a la ruina. Sigo frecuentando el mismo lugar para verla, acercarse y disfrutar de su compañía. Con el tiempo todo eso no fue suficiente, ansiaba hacerla suya; deseaba tener su pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo y escucharla gemir. La primera vez que fue suya, se sintió en la gloria. La hizo gemir incontable veces, no quedaba saciado; siempre quería más de la ojiperla. Escuchar su nombre de sus labios lo excitaba más, sentir las manos de ella tocar su piel le hacía tocar el cielo. Ahora se miraba en el espejo, las marcas las marcas que la morena le había dejado. Sonrió, se sentía satisfecho. Regreso a la cama, en la cual aún seguía la Hyuuga recostada.

—Tengo una prometida—Las palabras salían fácilmente de sus labios. Sintió el cambio de peso en la cama, Hinata lo abrazo por detrás y deposito un beso en su hombro, seguido por otro en la mejilla.

— ¿Sasuke-kun ama a su prometida?- Sus manos rodearon su cuello y coloco su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza y lo beso de nuevo. Esta vez en los labios.

La dulce mujer lo había corrompido, lo que para él era el mundo había desaparecido. Ahora la misteriosa Hyuuga Hinata era su mundo. Al diablo con esa prometida que tenía. Hinata era mejor, no importaba si terminaba siendo desheredado. No importaba que la gente se enterara que había sido infiel, solo importaba la ojiperla que tenía junto a él.

Ni siquiera importo como esa noche en la que volvieron a estar juntos, en el departamento del moreno.

Dejo que ella tomara el control en la cama, sus uñas se hundían en su piel, hasta que la sangre comenzaba a brotar, ignoro el dolor; le gustaba que ella lo provocara. Dejo pasar una risa tanto extraña de la ojiperla. Mientras el cerraba sus ojos, ignoro como la figura de la mujer se tornaba extraño. Su piel se hacía más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos se tornaban amarillentos. Ella sonrió y en esa habitación que antes solo escuchaban quejidos y el choque de caderas, cambio a una risa tenebrosa y los gritos de un hombre.

Aún seguía con vida, le abrió el pecho y la sangre seguía saliendo de él; ella seguía encima y se daba un jugoso festín.

— ¿Sasuke-kun a-un… aun a-ama a su prometida?- Pregunto la ojiperla dulcemente al hombre moribundo que estaba debajo de ella.

El volvió a negar y ella sonrió, y volvió a degustar del Uchiha.

* * *

**N/A:** Aun no estoy muerta ^^ Les aseguro que ya comenzare a ponerme las pilas y les traeré las actualizaciones, solo necesito ideas D:

Por mientras una actualizacion de esta serie de Drabbles que decidi hacer, espero que les guste. ^^


	3. Caza fantasmas

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.**

**Este corto esta basado en la película "Grave encounters" o "Fenómeno Siniestro"**

* * *

Su equipo de investigadores paranormales era una completa farsa, Naruto había insistido con la idea de formar uno en su juventud y al hacerlo vieron los gratificantes resultados. Ganaban fama y ¡no hacían nada! Poco a poco se hacían cada vez más grandes, Naruto siendo el especialista en la tecnología, Sakura ayudaba al rubio con las grabaciones, ella nunca había querido interpretar un personaje; sin embargo el deseo por la fama la había llamado. Tenían un médium que hacia el contacto con los espíritus, ahí encajaba Hinata. Con sus ojos perlados aumentaba un poco más la realidad.

Todo era un truco televisivo que los había hecho grandes y tenían planeado grabar su sexto episodio. Escogieron un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado en las tierras de Canadá. Habían llegado en la mañana y entrevistaron al cuidador del hospital, enseguida le habían pagado al jardinero para que contra que había visto un fantasma, contrataron a una pareja de actores para que mencionaran que dentro de ahí habían visto algo mientras se besaban.

Siendo el líder del grupo era quien tenía que lucir frente a la cámara, aunque odiara hacerlo podía soportarlo teniendo a un lado a su novia "médium" compartiendo cámara con él. Decidieron encerrarse en el hospital una noche y el cuidador les abriría a las 6:00 am.

La noche transcurría colocaron cámaras por el hospital, fueron recorriendo el edificio fingiendo que buscaban hacer contacto con los espíritus, pararon en un pasillo y grabaron.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí con nosotros? — la voz del Uchiha se escuchó y esperaron varios segundos. Nada—Si hay alguien con nosotros manifiéstate. — Y no parecía tener resultado.

Sakura tomo una grabadora que le entrego a Hinata y ella comenzó a hacer varias preguntas. Reprodujo la grabadora y solo se escuchaba su voz, hasta que el grito de Sakura los interrumpo. La cámara lo había captado, alguien había manipulado su cabellera rosada. La tocaron y lo halaron, nadie podía creerlo. Por petición de la Haruno cambiaron de lugar, hicieron el mismo procedimiento. Sasuke y Hinata hacían preguntas esperando el contacto. La puerta azoto rápidamente y todo el equipo salió de ahí.

Sasuke estaba impresionado, cosas sucedían en el hospital y estaban grabando todo, y cuando se refería a todo era a todo. Naruto y Sakura también eran grabados. Decidieron regresar a su lugar base ahí Naruto descargaba todas las imágenes capturadas por las cámaras y las transfería a una computadora. Era hora de otra ronda, Naruto decidió quedarse y revisar el equipo así que Sakura grabaría lo que pudiera. Caminaron hacia los cuartos donde antes los pacientes dormían, escucharon un ruido y fueron hacia donde provenía. En la esquina la figura de una mujer, cantaba algo irreconocible para el equipo. El Uchiha se acercó para hablar con ella, la mujer giro, los miro y su cara se deformo al par que un grito desgarrador salía de ella, todos salieron huyendo de ahí y buscaron un lugar seguro para encerrarse, usaron la radio para comunicarse con Naruto, pero no había respuesta. Se quedaron dormidos, al despertar Hinata tenía heridas en su espalda y tenían puestos brazaletes de un hospital.

Querían salir del hospital, pero vieron que no había salida. Se habían perdido de entre los pasillos, cada vez que caminaban veían diferentes pabellones. Al llegar a los baños notaron la tina llena de agua, la pelirosa entrego la cámara y se acercó. De un momento unas manos la tomaron y la introdujeron a la tina. Ya no estaba, ni aunque hubieran volcado el objeto para sacarla, no estaba ahí. Intentaron usar de nuevo la radio y comunicarse con el rubio y seguía sin responder. Cuando fueron hacia a su base, Naruto no estaba. No creían que hubiera un lugar seguro, las heridas de Hinata seguían sangrando y la fiebre comenzaba a aparecer, se aferraba al brazo del Uchiha para poder caminar. Él se sentía desesperado, ella necesitaba ver a un médico y con las condiciones de este lugar hasta el agua era un peligro para ellos. Unos golpes se escucharon, era detrás de ellos. Unos pasos, alguien venia corriendo hacia ellos pero no quisieron quedarse a ver; la jalo y la llevo por unas escaleras que los guiaron a las partes subterráneas del hospital. Caminaron por horas y los ductos no parecían terminarse, cayeron al suelo y en un momento se habían quedado dormidos.

El aroma de Hinata era lo que lo hacía mantener la calma y de un momento a otro había desaparecido, abrió sus ojos y su novia ya no estaba.

Tenía ya más de un día buscándola y no podía encontrarla, encontró una puerta y entro sin pensarlo, agarro la cámara aún seguía ese pensamiento de grabar todo. Estaba cansado, en el fondo había un doctor con un par de enfermeras lo vieron y el Uchiha tiro la cámara para poder huir. No pudo escapar de ellos.

La cámara se apagó y en un momento se encendió, Sasuke parecía extraño y su ojo sangraba.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke y esto es "Cazadores de fantasmas" —.

* * *

**N/A: Cuando vi la pelicula me dije que necesitaba hacer una historia con el, aunque debo decir que lo quería mas largo XD, si ustedes desean puedo hacerlo un fic de uno capítulos y abarcar mas la historia ^^ solo avísenme.**


	4. Venganza

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es únicamente de Kishimoto**

** Venganza**

* * *

Ahora si se lamentaba por primera vez en su vida, aquella mujer estaba buscándolo para poder estar a mano. Se sorprendió verla en su oficina buscándolo, acechándolo; él se lo había buscado. Él había empezado el juego.

La buscaba, la tocaba, la acariciaba y le hacia el amor, porque a el Uchiha le encantaba las reacciones de la pequeña ojiperla que tenía debajo de su cuerpo. Le gustaba su voz cuando llegaba al éxtasis y como lo arañaba al final. La tomaba bruscamente del cabello y añoraba el dulce sonido de su nombre salir de esos labios rosados.

Pero cuando Sasuke había decidido a terminar con todo esto por haberse convertido en una rutina, ella había enloquecido; se negaba a terminar con esto. Y solo era el comienzo.

Se sentía observado y sabía muy bien que alguien lo seguía, era ella; Hinata. Se había obsesionado y nada podía hacerla entrar en razón.

Su amor la había cegado, no se veía con alguien más; lo necesitaba solo a él y a nadie más. Por el respiraba, por Sasuke quería seguir con vida y si era necesario… por el mataría. Con cada chica que se metía a los días siguientes era encontrada muerta, nadie se quedaría con él. Ella creía que si persistía el Uchiha abriría los ojos y se quedaría con ella, pero había llegado el día en que ella se quitó la venda de sus ojos.

El Uchiha no le hacía caso y si Sasuke no era para ella, no dejaría que otra se quedara con él.

Se habían encontrado de nuevo y sin que Sasuke lo notara ella vertió una droga en su bebida, el tomo su bebida y rápidamente quedo inconsciente. Cuando despertaba noto que estaba amarrado y Hinata sobre el sosteniendo un cuchillo. Ella le sonrió cuando Sasuke se movía e intentaba escapar en vano.

—No serás de nadie más—coloco la mano de Sasuke sobre el colchón y comenzó a jugar. —Me quiere—Corto el pulgar. —No me quiere— y siguió el dedo índice. La Hyuuga cortaba sin parar y se dejaba bañar por la sangre que llegaba a ella—no me quiere, al finalizar de cortar los dedos y ver su resultado final entro en un estado frenético.

Caminaba por toda la habitación y el moreno apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—Sasuke-kun no me quiere—lloriqueaba en un rincón de la habitación, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó. —Sasuke-kun no será para nadie—.

Levanto el cuchillo y se acercó a él.


	5. Driver

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es únicamente de Kishimoto**

**Driver**

La jornada era dura y mal pagado, se casaba de estar sentado casi todo el maldito día. Lo que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor es que pronto terminaría su turno. Solo era un trabajo temporal hasta que la solicitud que había metido para el hospital de Konoha lo aceptara. Era un taxista.

Hizo una mueca, tan solo pensar en el nombre le hacía molestar, debía soportar a cualquier clase de personas que se subían a este transporte. Molestos y habladores, otros tranquilos o las personas más molestas que lo sacaban de sus cabales.

Hoy era una noche tranquila, aún faltaban dos horas para la media noche y la noche se notaba algo agradable para el gusto del moreno. Salió del auto para fumar un cigarrillo y respirar el aire nocturno, una fresca ventisca lo toco, alzo la vista al cielo y noto que pronto llovería.

Cerca de donde se encontraba una mujer se acercaba hacia él, pregunto si seguía en servicio a lo que le contesto con un sí, ambos subieron al auto y el Uchiha siguió las instrucciones de la mujer. Las indicaciones fueron fáciles, la chica le dio una dirección; una iglesia. Una vez ahí la chica le pidió que esperara por ella, no se tardaría.

Así lo hizo el Uchiha y en menos de 10 minutos la chica estaba de nuevo ahí. El Uchiha la miro por el retrovisor, la mujer era linda de una piel blanquecina y cabellos de destellos azulados y esos particulares ojos perlados. Volvió a seguir las instrucciones de la chica y pararon en una segunda iglesia y ella le pedía lo mismo; que esperara. La misma situación se repitió otras 2 veces más, hasta que la chica le pidió que la llevara a casa.

El lugar era apartado, pero no muy lejos de la ciudad, esta vez la chica le dijo que iría por el dinero a la casa en la que estaban enfrente. La vio entrar, mas no salir. Al paso de los minutos el Uchiha decidió ir a aquella casa, toco tres veces antes de que le abrieran. Una mujer de cabello castaño y que parecía ser mayor que él le abrió.

El Uchiha le explicó lo sucedido y la mujer se sorprendió.

Esa mujer que el Uchiha había llevado en el auto era la hermana mayor de la que habitaba en esa casa. Su hermana había muerto hace 20 años en un accidente automovilístico. A pesar de la historia el Uchiha había recibido su paga, porque cuando había regresado al auto la chica estaba sentada ahí. Tratado de que el Uchiha aceptara su paga.


	6. Vacaciones parte 1

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genero: Romance | Misterio | Suspenso

Rating: T

Desquiciado

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

Autor:Diminishing quarter/Moon letters

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction avísenme.**

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

**N/A: Si llegan a tener un pedido para un drabble de terror, no duden en pedírmelo.**

* * *

**VACACIONES**

**Parte 1**

¿Qué te pareció? Era un solo viaje vacacional que tomarías con tu novia, era la idea perfecta para pasar un tiempo juntos. No te gustaban las grandes ciudades para estas temporadas y habían terminado en un acuerdo; un pueblo alejado de las ciudades en el continente de Europa. Eran tierras diferentes a las que habían pisado.

¿Y cómo te sentías ahora? Se habían perdido a causa de que el auto en el que iban se averió y tuvieron que caminar por varias horas. Iban tomados de la mano y a veces jugueteaban entre ellos, el chico abrazo a su novia y decidieron descansar unos minutos antes de seguir caminando y encontrar algún lugar con civilización. El Uchiha llevaba una mochila al igual que su novia, tomaron un poco de agua hasta que una especie de grito capto la atención de la pareja.

El moreno se levantó de inmediato y fue a investigar.

¿Te arrepientes? Al adentrarse a la espesura del campo volvió a escuchar el grito mucho más cerca, movió las malezas con cuidado y ahí observo algo que le helo la sangre.

Un hombre cargaba un machete y destazaba a una pareja parte por parte, incluso parte de su sangre había llegado a caer en el pálido rostro. Por un error el moreno hizo un ruido y el hombre se detuvo de lo que hacía y se acercó hacia donde estaba el Uchiha. Rápidamente el moreno desapareció sin saber si el hombre lo alcanzo a ver o no.

¿Qué piensas hacer? Pudo visualizar a la ojiperla sentada esperando a que el regresara, al verlo ella misma se espantó. Había olvidado limpiarse la sangre que cayó sobre su cara. La chica asustada se levantó y pregunto incansablemente lo que había pasado. Pero Sasuke solo le decía que debían irse de ahí.

Otro grito provino de las profundidades y sin que tuviera que escucharlo de nuevo Hinata accedió a irse.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un pequeño autoservicio, sonrieron. Eso significaba que no estaban muy lejos de algún pueblo, entraron al lugar en busca del dependiente; pero esto estaba solo. Al fondo se escuchaba una estación de radio en un idioma que no entendían. Buscaron un teléfono y la línea estaba muerta, las luces parpadeaban. Por precaución tomaron una linterna e inspeccionaron la trastienda esperando encontrar al dependiente.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y el dependiente les daba la espalda sobre la silla, Sasuke abrió la puerta y se acercó el hombre. Coloco su mano en el hombro y la cabeza de aquel hombre cayó al suelo. La chica grito y se tiro al suelo.

Sasuke levanto a Hinata e iban a salir cuando el chico volvió a meterla en la oficina. En la puerta de cristal estaba aquel hombre con su hacha. Milagrosamente no los había visto.

¿Qué solución hay? Aun no sabía cómo sacar a la chica ilesa de aquí, termino por contarle todo. Haciendo que la ojiperla llorara y pidiera ir casa. El azabache la abrazo con fuerza, esto solo era el comienzo.


End file.
